Marco Vs the Wiles of Hekapoo
by Ybarra87
Summary: After a night in a bar Hekapoo wakes up to find herself in someone's house. She had no idea what she did but she knew it wasn't good since the person who's in the house with her is a boy in a red hoodie. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This is something that I thought up and had to tell. It's basically a what if Star never went to Earth story but Marco still met Hekapoo somehow. Now this is just a one shot but if someone wants to go ahead and make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was the morning and Hekapoo was just getting up. She had an aching headache from last night due to her going straight to a bar after a commission meeting. She was upset because like always Queen Moon treated her like she was just a wild party girl. Sure she may have a playful attitude and love to pull tricks on people especially Rhombulus but she was very serious when it came to her job and determined when it came to it. She could still remember what happened during the meeting. Moon was taking suggestions on where she should put Star to help her learn her magic. She was planning on Earth but then changed her mind and called a meeting to help pick out a place. Everyone gave their suggestions even Hekapoo but when it came to her Queen Moon just dismissed it saying that she wanted to place Star somewhere serious and not some club that she hangs out at. That made her very anger she had wished that Moon could see her for who she is beyond her appearance. After the meeting she left to go to a bar to get drunk she just wanted to forget it and the rest is just a huge blur. As she opened her eyes she noticed something. "This isn't my home." She said as she took a look around the room she was in. She then realized that she was in someone's room. Wanting to find out where she was she lifted the blankets off of her only to see she was in her underwear. Hekapoo just looked down in shame. "What did I do last night?" She asked herself as she looked around for her clothes. Seeing that her dress was neatly folded on a chair near the bed she began to put it back on. She had no idea what had happened last night but she knew she had to find out what she did and make it right. She then opened the door and left the room. As she made it to the hall she looked around for someone. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked as she walked down the hall and to the stairs. Once she got to the stairs she heard some kind of noise coming from below. She walked down the stairs and into the room where the noise came from. There she saw a young boy who looked to be around fourteen years old setting out some plates. She stepped forward to get a good look at him also getting his attention. As she looked at his face she admitted to herself that he was sort of cute.

The boy just looked at her and smiled. "I see that you are up." He said. "The name is Marco."

"Hekapoo." She replied. "Did we do-"

Before she could finish her question Marco answered. "No nothing happened. I was out last night getting some snacks when I saw you passed out on the ground. I didn't feel right leaving you out there alone so I picked you up and brought you here."

Hekapoo just blushed a little hearing that someone did that for her however she still had some questions she needed answered. "I can't help but notice you're not freaked out that I'm not human." She said.

"Yeah I have this friend who tries to summon demons every now and then. When I first saw you I thought you came from a party but then realized you weren't wearing a costume. I thought my friend Janna actually succeeded in summoning a demon but I quickly realized that if she did then she would be nearby bragging about it." Marco replied. "I know I should of been afraid but seeing that you were drunk and passed out I figured you were about as vulnerable as anyone who was in the same state you were."

Hekapoo just gave a small smile hearing that. "I can't help but wonder where your parents are." She said.

"They're out of town for the weekend." Marco replied. "They trust me to be by myself."

"Wow you must be some kind of boy scout if they trust you like that." Hekapoo replied causing Marco to get a little upset. Seeing this she gave a smirk.

"Hey I can be a bad dude if I want to be." Marco replied giving her annoyed look.

Hekapoo couldn't help but think it was kind of cute seeing him get flustered like that. "Sure you can." She said. "I was also wondering why I was in my underwear this morning could you tell me?"

Marco's face just turned red. "Well you see I placed you in my bed so you could sleep it off and left the room. When I came back a little later your dress was on the floor and you were in your underwear. Now the only thing I did was place a blanket on you and folded your dress and placed it on a chair. I did nothing else." He said.

Hekapoo just walked towards him and looked him in the face. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?" She asked as she then gave him a teasing look. "After all I am a beautiful lady and you are a teenager. You must have done something." She said as she was inches away from his face causing him to turn completely red and fall down onto the floor. Hekapoo then began laughing as he got up. "Relax I believe you." She said. "One last thing did I say anything last night?"

"You were mumbling some stuff about not being treat fairly because of your appearance and attitude." Marco replied. "I take it it happens a lot from the way you were talking and it was the reason you were so drunk. I'm guessing this is the first time you got so drunk that you ended up somewhere besides your home. Am I right?"

Hekapoo just looked down in shame. He was right assuming this was the first time she did something so stupid when she was drunk however she always thought she would do something a little bit more embarrassing and extreme if she ever got to this point. "It is." She quietly replied.

"It might help if you talk about it. Do you want to?" He asked.

Hekapoo just scoffed. "I don't need any counseling." She said.

Marco just gave her a sympathetic look. "I never said you did." He responded. "It's just a friendly ear you can talk to. You talk and I'll just listen."

Hekapoo just gave another scoff and looked at him. "Look you helped me enough already and that's enough. I don't have a problem so I don't need to talk. I'll just get myself together and leave." She said as she was about to leave the room.

"Oh I made some breakfast and thought you might like some which is why I have an extra plate set out." Marco said causing her to stop in her tracks.

Hekapoo realized she really hadn't ate anything decent since her drinking binge and she was sort of hungry. "Fine I'll stay for breakfast but I'm not going to pour my heart out. Got it?!"

"Got it." Marco replied with a small smile.

Hekapoo sat down as Marco gave her a plate of food and then sat down across from her. She took a look at the food and didn't know what to think of it. 'It probably tastes awful. I can tell by just looking at it.' She thought to herself. 'Well it's better than eating nothing.' She then took a bite of the food in front of her causing her eyes to grow wide with surprise. "This isn't bad." She said to him.

"Thanks for the compliment." Marco replied as Hekapoo began to eat.

"You know you're a good cook." Hekapoo said to him.

Suddenly a voice came out from a corner. "Yeah that's what I tell him all the time." It said causing Marco to scream in surprise.

Marco looked across the room and saw a girl wearing a beanie hat. "Janna! How did you get in here?!" He shouted.

Janna just gave him a sly smile. "I have your house keys." She said as she pulled a set of keys out dangling them in front of him.

Marco just got up and grabbed them from her. Hekapoo just watched as he did that. "Marco who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh this is Janna." Marco replied.

Janna just looked at Hekapoo. "Marco I didn't know you were practicing the dark arts of devil summoning." She said. "I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me."

Marco just sighed. "No Janna I didn't summon her." He said. "I found her passed out on the street last night."

"And you didn't think of calling me when you found her?" Janna asked.

"When I first saw her I thought it was a costume but then I realized it wasn't. I figured that she must of got here on her own since you would be nearby taking credit for summoning her."

"True." Janna said.

"I wasn't going to leave her out on the street where she could get hurt so I brought her back here." Marco said.

"Figures you would do that. You are a safe kid." Janna replied.

"Hey! I can be a bad boy if I wanted to!" Marco shouted at her.

Janna just scoffed. "Sure you could." She said as she looked at Hekapoo. "So what part of hell are you from?" She asked.

Hekapoo just looked at her. "I'm not from hell. I'm from Mewni." She replied.

"Is that some new demon kingdom?" Janna asked.

"No it's a magical kingdom where my boss Queen Moon Butterfly rules." Hekapoo answered.

"So what happens to be your position there?" Janna asked.

"I happen to be the enforcer of all dimensional scissors as well as part of the Magic High Commission." Hekapoo replied causing Janna's eyes to go wide.

"Magic?! Tell me more!" Janna shouted.

Hekapoo just gave her a smile and pulled out some scissors. "Well you see I make and forge scissors like these which allow people to go to different dimensions. It's also my job to keep track of the portals making sure no one goes scissor happy opening up a whole bunch of dimensions. Here let me show you how they work." She said as she opened a portal and stuck her hand in it causing a portal to open up behind Marco and slap him behind the head.

"Ow! Why did you have to hit me?!" Marco shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just showing Janna how my scissors work." Hekapoo replied giving him a smirk.

"What else can you do?" Janna asked.

"Well I can control fire and a few other things. Let me show you one of them." Hekapoo said as she got up to leave the room for a second and then came back. She then approached Marco making sure his back was facing the entrance where she came in from. "You know Marco I really should thank you for helping me last night." She said as she slowly made her way towards him.

"There's no need to thank me. I was only doing the right thing." Marco replied as he backed away slowly with his face turning bright red only to hit something soft. He turned around to see it was another Hekapoo.

"Hey watch where you're going." The other Hekapoo said while giving a teasing smile causing Marco to fall down while the other Hekapoo disappeared.

Janna and Hekapoo just laughed as Marco got up. "Alright now that Janna asked her questions I have one." He said as he looked at Hekapoo. "What's the Magic High Commission?"

"We're a group that oversees all magic activity in the universe. It's our job to make sure it doesn't get abused or misused." Hekapoo responded.

"I take it that it's a stressful job." Marco said causing Hekapoo to nod.

"You have no idea." She said as she looked down.

"I have one more question." Janna said as she turned to Marco. "Marco did you do something with her last night?"

"No I did not!" Marco shouted defensively.

"Why not? Isn't she attractive?" Janna asked teasingly with a mischievous smirk.

Hekapoo seeing this gave her own smirk. "Yeah, am I not attractive enough for you Marco?" She asked.

Marco began to look flustered. "No you're attractive. It's just-" But before he could finish he let out a frustrated scream causing both Janna and Hekapoo to laugh. Marco proceeded to pull himself together. "Okay Janna, time for you to leave." He said as he grabbed her and pushed her out the door. He then went back to the kitchen where Hekapoo just sat there smirking.

"Do you want me to leave as well?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"That depends on whether you want to leave or not." Marco replied.

Hekapoo just thought for a moment. The truth was she didn't want to go back right away. She really didn't have anything to do plus she really didn't want to see anything related to the commission right now. "I think I'll stay for a little bit." She said causing him to sit down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "Clearly there's something bothering you and it might help if you just talk about it. I'm willing to listen and I won't judge you." He said getting her attention.

Hekapoo just sighed. "Very well. I'll talk about it." She said. "You see yesterday we had a meeting about something super important and like always I try making a suggestion only to be shot down by Queen Moon. For some reason she only sees me as a party girl and nothing more than that. It makes me so mad that she can't see past my appearance! I mean I do my job and take it very seriously but for some reason I feel that isn't good enough for her! I've been on the commission for a very long time and I never had the problems I have with her with any of the previous queens. I mean sure I may cause a prank or trick here and there but I always make sure it doesn't go too far. It's just getting so frustrating lately that I've been going to a bar after every meeting. This is the first time something like this has happened to me." Hekapoo looked at Marco and saw he was paying attention to everything she was saying.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Marco asked.

"Go ahead and tell me." She replied wanting to know what he was going to say to her.

"I think you should confront her on it." Marco replied causing Hekapoo's eyes to go wide.

"I can't do that!" She cried out. "She's the queen of Mewni and the commission has to work together with her. I can't do anything that would cause tension between the queen and the commission."

"You said it yourself that you never had a problem with the previous queens and maybe Queen Moon doesn't know she's doing this to you. You have to confront her or otherwise this will just get worse. You got so drunk you ended up here where you could of put yourself in danger if I wasn't there to find you. You could of been hurt or worse! From what you told me the commission has to be respectful of the queen but shouldn't she do the same. I mean in my opinion respect has to be earned not given and from what you told me she hasn't given you one once so I think that entitles you to yell at her."

Hekapoo just looked at him. "I don't know if I could do that." She said.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just telling you what I think you should do." Marco replied.

Hekapoo gave a sigh. "I need to think about it." She said as she got up and headed for the door.

"So you're leaving?" Marco asked.

"No I'm going to take walk to clear my head. I'll come back in a little bit." She said as she left the house.

Hekapoo just walked not paying attention to where she was going until she found herself outside a convenience store. As she looked at the store she felt a slight flash in her head. It was a memory of her stumbling out of an alley in front of the store and Marco coming out of the store as she showed up. She started to approach him but couldn't see anymore. "He told me that he found me passed out on the ground. Why did he lie to me?" She asked herself. Before she could think anymore she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Hello Lady Hekapoo." It said. Hekapoo turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see it was Toffee standing real close to her. Before she could make a move against him she felt a sharp pain in the side of her stomach. She looked down to see that he jammed his left hand into her stomach. "Sorry but I can't have you fighting back." He said as she fell to the ground.

"What do you want Toffee?!" She shouted.

"Oh you know what I want Lady Hekapoo so don't bother asking." He said as he wiped her blood off his left hand.

"Revenge huh? How does attacking me help you get it?" She asked as she tried to crawl away backwards.

Toffee just looked at her and started to walk slowly towards her. "To be honest I was originally after Moon's daughter. I came here after hearing that she was here on Earth to enact a plan but I later found out she was moved somewhere else." He said.

"Yeah, well Moon was smart to move her somewhere else seeing that you're here." Hekapoo replied. "But where do I fit in to your plan?"

"Well I have an emergency plan in the works just in case the plan with Star didn't work and it happened to involve getting a member of the commission and since you were already here I figured I should go ahead grab you." Toffee said as he stood in front of her.

"Forget it! I'm not going to go with you!" She hissed out.

"Seeing how I injured you I don't see you getting away anytime soon." He said as he began to reach down to grab her but before he could lay a hand on her he heard a voice yelling at him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" It screamed out. Before Toffee could see who was yelling at him he was sent flying across the street by a quick impact. Hekapoo looked to see it was Marco. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Hekapoo just looked at him shocked that he just saved her. "Marco what are doing here?! You have to leave! Now!" She shouted.

"You're hurt and I don't plan on abandoning you." He said to her.

"You don't understand Toffee is very dangerous! He will kill you just like he did with the previous queen!"

"Then that gives me more of a reason to help you." He said as he watched Toffee get up.

Toffee just looked at Marco. "A human managed to send me flying." He said with unamused look. "Seeing how I had my guard down I can believe it however if you value your life then you will leave here right now."

"I don't intend to abandon Hekapoo to the likes of you so if you don't get out of here now then I won't be responsible for beating you to the ground." Marco replied as he got into a karate stance.

Toffee gave a sigh. "You were warned." He said as rushed towards Marco intending to strike him with his right hand only to have the attack blocked by Marco's arm and quickly punched in the face with his other hand. Toffee stumbled back a little but quickly got his balance back. He then launched himself towards Marco again trying to strike him each time getting blocked and attacked. He barely got any attacks in on Marco and he was getting furious. He lashed his tail out at him only to have it chopped off by a karate chop. Toffee's eyes just grew wide as did Hekapoo's but unlike Hekapoo whose eyes were filled with shock and awe Toffee's was filled with rage. "HOW DARE YOU CHOP OFF MY TAIL?!" He screamed as a new tail began to grow back. He looked at his tail on the ground only to see a fireball hit and destroyed it. He looked to see that Hekapoo did that while giving him a smug smirk. He looked at Marco. "It was bad enough when Moon blasted off my finger but I refuse to lose to a human! You are nothing but a weak species and I refuse to lose to you!" Toffee then gave out a roar of rage as he charged towards Marco but this time he was severely beating him.

Marco tried his best to counter but Toffee wasn't giving him any openings. He didn't want to let this freak hurt Hekapoo but he could feel that he was about to lose consciousness. "I'm not giving up." He said only to be punched in the gut.

"Killing you would be too easy and I want you to suffer." Toffee said as he pushed Marco to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you. Instead I'm going to kill Lady Hekapoo and it will be your fault she's dead. That way you'll realize how truly weak and helpless you really are." Toffee then made his way to Hekapoo.

"I thought you needed me alive." Hekapoo said to him.

"No I just need your body. It doesn't matter to me if you're alive or not." Toffee said as he was prepared to strike her.

Meanwhile Marco was still awake watching Toffee near Hekapoo. He wanted to help her but couldn't get up. He could feel himself about to pass out. "I can't pass out. I got to help her." He said only to pass out.

"Any last words?" Toffee asked as he readied his left hand to strike her.

"Yeah. That suit makes you look fat." Hekapoo spat out.

"Cute." Toffee said with an unamused look but before he could strike her he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. He looked down to see there was a fist sticking out of it. He slowly turned his head back to see it was Marco but he noticed something that shocked him to the core. There were crescent moons on his cheeks and he was glowing red. Before Toffee could do anything the left side of his upper body exploded. Toffee was beyond shocked that this human could do this to him. He could feel his body regenerating but for some reason it was progressing slowly. Before he could do anything else Marco grabbed him by the tail and tossed him in the convenience store wall ripping his tail off in the process. Toffee watched as his tail just disintegrated in Marco's hand. Marco then looked down at Hekapoo and kneeled down towards her.

Hekapoo just watched in amazement as Marco did all of that to Toffee. She had no idea why he had crescent moons on his cheeks or why he was glowing red but she was thankful that he saved her. She knew she had to report this but right now she just wanted to see Marco beat the shit out of Toffee. After Marco had grabbed Toffee by the tail and tossed him she saw him look at her and kneel down. "Marco what are you doing?" She asked as he put his right hand on her wound causing it to glow and when it stopped glowing he removed it. She then saw that she was healed.

Marco then turned towards Toffee when he was done healing Hekapoo. He saw that he was trying to get away so Marco quickly cut him off. Toffee just stood in horror as the red glowing teenager stood in front of him. He knew he was going to die. He could feel it. He didn't want to die since he hasn't had his revenge on the Butterfly family yet. "Please let me live!" He cried out. Marco just stood in front of him raising his right fist about to strike. Toffee just closed his eyes waiting for it to hit him but never felt it. He opened them to see Marco still standing there but noticed his glow was starting to fade turning him back to normal. Marco just fell to the ground when he was back to normal. Toffee just stood there wide eyed with shock and relief. He knew he needed to get out of there. "This calls for a change of plans." He said as he pulled out some scissors and quickly opened a dimension and hopped into it.

Once he was gone Hekapoo quickly made her way to Marco. As she ran to him she noticed Janna coming out of the bushes. "Marco! What happened to him?!" Janna asked.

"I don't know what happened to him." Hekapoo replied. "I never seen a human do anything like that before." She said as she glanced at Janna. "What was he doing out here?"

"He noticed that you dropped a pair of your scissors and came to return them to you." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just shook her head. She couldn't believe she accidentally dropped a pair of scissors and was upset about it but she quickly realize if she hadn't then she would of been dead. She then pulled scissors out of his pocket and opened a portal. "Help me lift him." She said causing Janna to nod. They slowly picked him up and went into the portal to find they were in Marco's room. "Let's set him on the bed." She said as they laid him down on his bed. Hekapoo then opened another portal.

"Where are you going?" Janna asked.

"I have to report this incident." Hekapoo replied. "That lizard happens to be a very dangerous criminal and I need to report that he's been spot. I'll be back to check on him afterwards." Janna just nodded as Hekapoo walked into the portal.

Once she was on the other side she saw that she was standing in front of Queen Moon who was currently sitting on her throne. "To what do I owe this visit Lady Hekapoo?" She asked.

Hekapoo just sigh and looked at her. "I need to tell you something." She said only to be interrupted.

"I'm not interested if this is about you pranking Rhombulus again. If it's really important tell it to Lekmet or Omnitraxus Prime and if it's important we'll call a meeting." She said dismissing her in the process.

Hekapoo just snapped. She was tired of Moon doing this to her. She knew Marco was right and that if Moon wouldn't respect her then she shouldn't respect Moon. "Listen here you hoity-toity bitch!" She barked out shocking Moon and getting everyone in the room to gasp. "I've just witnessed something shocking and you have the gall to dismiss me like it's nothing! I am tired of you treating me this way! Your mother showed me respect and treated me like an equal but you are nothing like her!" Hekapoo looked as Moon just looked at her shocked that she snapped at her. "Now that I got your full attention let me tell you that I just ran into Toffee!"

Moon's eyes just grew wider. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I ran into Toffee." Hekapoo replied calming herself down now that she had gotten the queen's attention. "He was on Earth looking for Star for a plan he had but couldn't find her. Instead he found me and got the drop on me. He was planning on grabbing me for a new plan but was ultimately stopped."

"Did you catch him?" Moon asked.

"No he got away."

"I thought you said he was stopped. How could the commission let him get away?"

"I never said he was stopped by the commission."

"Then who stopped him?"

"A human did."

Moon couldn't believe what she just heard. A human stopping Toffee? She couldn't see that as possible but since Hekapoo was here yelling at her and basically called her out for not treating her as an equal making her realize she was being a real bitch to her. She began to realize that she never exactly treated Hekapoo fairly when she became queen because of the pranks she would pull on Rhombulus. She only saw her in that light and refused to see her in any other. She knew she would have to apologize but right now she wanted to know what happened. "Explain to me everything that happened and don't leave a detail out." She said with a sigh. Hekapoo then began to explain the battle between Marco and Toffee leaving out the huge detail about how she met Marco. She even went into detail about the crescent moons that appeared on his cheeks and how he was glowing red. Moon didn't know what had happened or if Marco was somehow connected to Mewni but she knew one thing. "Get the others. It's time for a meeting." Hekapoo just nodded as she left to get the others.

LATER AT THE BUREAUCRACY OF MAGIC

Everyone was present for the meeting as Hekapoo explained what had happened with Toffee and Marco. Needless to say it turned loud and noisy like usual. Everyone started shouting while Moon just whistled getting everyone's attention. "Now that I have you're attention we need to discuss what we should do." Moon said.

"I say we crystallize the kid! He sounds evil!" Rhombulus shouted.

"Do you have any proof to back that up?" Hekapoo asked waiting for him to give his usual reply.

"We don't need proof!" Rhombulus shouted.

"Do I have to put you in time out?" Hekapoo asked him knowing it would shut him up.

"No." Rhombulus whimpered out.

"Maybe we should bring him here." Omnitraxus said through his crystal ball.

"No we can't do that." Hekapoo replied. "He has friends and family. If we take him we could cause an incident between our dimensions. That's the last thing we want."

"Hekapoo is right." Moon said causing Hekapoo to look at her with shock. Moon then gave a sigh. "I wish we could see what happened."

"Actually we can your Majesty." Omnitraxus said.

"How Omnitraxus?" Moon asked

"Well I can use the crystal ball to show what happened if you like."

"Yes please do so but start at the beginning of how this whole incident came to be." Moon requested.

"Okay your Majesty give me a moment." Omnitraxus said as the crystal ball cleared and it then show what looks like a bar.

Hekapoo seeing this and recognizing the bar went wide eyed. "Uh oh." She said knowing that she was about to see what she did last night and never hear the end of it from Moon.

FLASHBACK

Hekapoo had just walked into the bar and went up to the counter. "Rough day like always Lady Hekapoo?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah." She said as she sat down. "Give me something stronger than last time."

The bartender just looked at her. "I don't know if I should. The last time I gave you something strong you got into a huge bar fight." He said.

"Look I had a rough day at the meeting. Queen Moon kept looking down on me like always and treated me no different like any other time. Like I'm some sort of stupid party girl so don't blame me if I want to drown my sorrows! So give me the strongest thing you got!" She yelled.

The bartender just sighed and dug out a bottle of alcohol. "Here, this is the strongest ever made." He said as he poured a glass.

"Leave the bottle." Hekapoo said as she gulped it down.

"Lady Hekapoo one glass is enough."

"I said leave it!" She yelled at the bartender causing him to give in. After several glasses and a few bottles Hekapoo was completely wasted. "You know Moon probably thinks I actually thinks I go out and hit on every single guy there is like I'm some sort of slut." She slurred as she took another drink. "But the truth is I never actually had a relationship let alone a boyfriend. I always put my job first before anything else and I do it with pride. But is that good enough for her? No." She said as she reached for another bottle only to see there was nothing there. "Hey where's my drink?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Hekapoo but you had enough." The bartender said with his arms folded.

Hekapoo just looked at him. "I'll tell you when I had enough!" She hollered as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"You had enough." The bartender said as he flinched a little.

Hekapoo looked at the bartender with a mellow look. "Okay if you say so." She said as she put her scissors away.

"Why don't you go home and sleep it off." The bartender suggested.

Hekapoo just looked at him and gave a small smile.. "I got a better idea." She said as she pulled out her scissors again. "If Queen Moon thinks I'm such an easy girl then I'm going to go out and pick up the first boy I see." Hekapoo then opened a portal and walked into it. When she came out from it she saw that she was in an alley. As she made her way out of it she saw that she was in front of a store and saw a boy in a red hoodie come out of it. "He's sort of cute." She said. "He'll do." She then made her way to him stumbling along the way. "Hey there cutie." She said getting the boy's attention.

"Uh are you talking to me?" The boy asked her confused by why she's talking to him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you." She said close to his face causing him to turn a little red. "You know you're sort of cute. How would you like for me to teach you a feel things?"

The boy's face just turned completely red. "Lady you're clearly drunk. I don't know what you were drinking from whatever costume party you came from but you're not in your right mind right now." He said to her. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

Hekapoo just looked at the boy and gave a small smile. "In matter of fact there is." She said. "Come close so I can tell you the number." The boy went towards Hekapoo with his phone out as he got close to her she then grabbed him by the face and kissed him. When she broke it off she saw that the boy's face was completely red and full of shock. She just began laughing. "Judging by the look on your face it looks like I just stole your first kiss and maybe your innocence." She said as she began giggling.

The boy just gave out a growl. "You know I tried to help you but clearly you don't want it so I'm leaving." He said as he turned around and began to walk off but before he could take a step he heard a thud. Turning around he saw that she passed out. He then turned back around and tried to walk away but couldn't. "You know you're parents would forgive you if you left her here Marco." He said to himself. Giving out a frustrated groan he turned around to picked her up and began to take her back to his place.

When he got back to his house Marco placed Hekapoo on his couch. "Let's see if I can get that makeup off you." He said as he took out a cloth and tried to wipe what he thought was makeup off her face only to find out it wasn't makeup. "What the?" He said as she gave out a small groan. "No she can't be a real demon can she?" He asked himself as he put his hands towards her ears to see if they were real. When he touch them she gave out a small whimper. "Okay she's a real demon." He touched her ears again only for her to give out another whimper. "Okay that was sort of cute." He said as he smiled at that but then slapped himself. "Focus Marco!" He said getting himself together. "Maybe Janna summoned her? No if she did she would be nearby laughing and bragging about it." Marco just looked at her. "I don't know how you got here but you're in no condition to be outside where it's dangerous."

Just then a voice mumbled up. "Who are you to tell me that?" It asked. Marco looked to see it was Hekapoo who was waking up. Hekapoo looked at Marco and saw she was in his house. "I see you brought me back to your place. You must really want to prove yourself to me." She said with an amused look and smile.

Marco began to fluster as his face turned red. "No I brought you here to sleep it off." He said.

Hekapoo just looked at him. "You could of left me on the street. Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because it's dangerous at night time especially when you're drunk and vulnerable like you are right now." He said. "It didn't feel right leaving you there where you could get hurt so I did the right thing and brought you back here."

Hekapoo just smiled that he did that for her. "That was a very nice thing you did for me. I should repay you in someway." She said in a flirting voice.

"There is something you can do for me if you really want to repay me."

"What's that?"

"Sleep it off."

"You're no fun." Hekapoo said with a pout.

"Hey I can be fun!" Marco shouted defensively but quickly realized he was playing into her hands and thought of another way. "But there is another way."

"And what's that?"

"You can tell me what has you so upset that you're this drunk."

Hekapoo just looked at him annoyed that he cornered her into talking about what has her upset. She didn't want to talk about it but she wanted to win this game that he was playing. "If you must know I'm drinking because my boss treats me like I'm a little girl because of the way I act and dress! I do my job to the best and give it all I got but instead of thanks I get ridicule and I'm sick of it! I want to be treated fairly." She said as she started crying.

Marco just couldn't but hug her hoping to calm her down which did a little. "I take it this is the first time you got this drunk am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." She said as she looked at him and asked. "Why aren't you judging me for this?"

"Hey we all have our problems. I have my share at high school so it's only normal that you do to. It's how you plan to solve them that counts." He said causing her to smile.

"You know you're very sweet and cute. I think I like you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

However Marco just gently pushed her away. "That's the booze talking." He said as he helped her up. "Here let me take you to my room so you can sleep it off." He then proceeded to help her up to his room.

Once there he set her on the bed. "Oh I see where this is going." She said as she got up and took off her dress causing Marco's face to turn completely bright red as he then looked away as she stood there in her underwear.

"What are you doing?!" He asked.

"I thought this is what you wanted." She said with an upset look. "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

"No, you're attractive." Marco said. "It's just that you're not in the right state of mind right now and this could turn into something that you will regret if you go through it. That's the last thing I want for you. Now why don't you get into bed so you can sleep this off?"

"Fine but only if you tuck me in."

Marco just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine I will." He said causing her to jump onto the bed and lay down. Marco then picked up a blanket and placed it over her tucking her in.

As he was about to leave Hekapoo called out to him. "Hey can you please kiss me good night?" She asked.

Marco knew she wouldn't let it go until he did it."Fine but only on the forehead okay?" He asked her only for her to nod in agreement. Marco then bent down to kiss her forehead however he immediately felt her arms grab him and pull him into her lips for a kiss.

"Haha I got another kiss from you!" She said teasingly as she then passed out.

Marco just looked at her and tucked her back in. "You're lucky you're sort of cute." He said as he picked up her dress and folded it and placed it on a chair. He then looked at her one more time and touched her ears causing her to let out a cute whimper. "Yep definitely cute." He said as he left his room to sleep downstairs.

BACK TO PRESENT

Everyone just watched as the events that occurred that morning was shown. Hekapoo knew she was in for a lecture big time. However she still couldn't believe what she did to Marco and that he didn't take advantage of her. She had no clue to why he lied to her. Then an event was shown that happened right after she left his house.

BACK TO FLASHBACK

As Marco watched Hekapoo leave his house he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Clearly you given her a lot to think about." It said.

Marco yelped as he turned to see it was Janna. "Janna how did you get back in here?" He asked.

"Your window was open." She said as she pointed to the open window.

Marco however knew better since he closed and locked it. "I'm not going to ask how you did that." He said as he sat down. "I take it you heard everything?"

"Yep but now I want to know how you really met her last night and I'm not leaving until you tell me." She said. Marco sighed and began to tell her how he had met her. After hearing that Janna just started laughing. "Oh man she's like the big bad wolf! I like her!" She cackled out.

"And what does that make me Little Red Riding Hood?" Marco asked.

"Well you do have a red hoodie." Janna replied getting an annoyed look from Marco. Janna then noticed something on the floor. "Hey there a pair of scissors on the floor. Hekapoo must of dropped them."

"Give them to me. They belong to her." Marco said as he took them from her.

"Oh come on Marco think of the fun we could have with them! Not to mention the pranks we could do!" Janna cried out.

"I'm thinking what you could do with them and I know the result isn't good." Marco said. "I'm going to go find her so I can give them to her." He said as was head towards the door.

"Marco wait!" Janna shouted causing him to stop and look at her. "That was a nice thing you did for her you know. You're a good guy."

Marco just smiled. "Thanks Janna." Marco said as he then left to find Hekapoo.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that the incident with Toffee was shown. The commission just watched the fight that happened from Marco chopping of his tail the first time which manage to shock and impressed him to him turning red and having crescent moons appear on his cheeks. Needless to say they were speechless. After everything was shown Omnitraxus appeared back in the crystal ball as everyone just looked at Hekapoo. Hekapoo just gave a sheepish smile and weak chuckle as Moon just looked at her.

"Everyone leave the room so I can talk to Hekapoo." She said

Everyone began to leave as Lekmet grabbed the crystal ball and rolled it out. Rhombulus just snickered out. "Hekapoo's in trouble."

Moon just looked at him. "Rhombulus that comment just earned you a one hour time out which you will serve after I'm done talking to her." She said causing him to lower his head.

Hekapoo just look as Moon looked her in the eyes. "I take it I'm in trouble." She said.

Moon just gave a sigh. "No Hekapoo you're not in trouble. After you snapped at me it made me realize I never was exactly fair to you. Ever since I saw you pull that one stunt on Rhombulus where you tricked him into saying that he was evil causing him to crystallize himself I saw you as a foolish girl and never considered that there was more to you after that. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

Hekapoo just looked at her with her eyes wide with shock. "You're apologizing to me? After everything I said?" She asked.

"To be honest most of the way you acted last night was my fault and I never thought that you would go so far. I wished you called me out earlier it would of made me realize my mistake."

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Well the only thing that came out of this mess is finding out that Toffee has a plan for Star and planned on using one of us in case it didn't work." She said.

"Yes but I'm afraid he is going to come up with a new plan. One involving Marco" Moon replied causing Hekapoo's eyes to grow wide. "However we need can use this against him."

"How is that?" Hekapoo asked.

"We can station someone to stay close to Marco and keep an eye on him. In the mean time we will try to find any connection between his family and Mewni." Moon replied.

Hekapoo just nodded. "I understand but who will you have stationed on Earth?" She asked.

"You." Moon replied causing Hekapoo's mouth to drop open. Seeing this Moon started to explain. "It's not a punishment. I need someone close to him and I feel that you made a connection to him with in the last few hours. It's also gives me a way to see what you can fully do since I never gave you a fair chance. I know apologizing isn't enough to get your respect but I hope it's a start."

Hekapoo just looked at her. "It may not be enough to gain my respect but I'll take the apology and we can start from there." She said with a small smile. "I better go check on Marco."

"Yes, go ahead and do that we'll work on getting you settled on Earth." Moon replied as Hekapoo started to walk away. "Oh Hekapoo one more thing."

Hekapoo stopped and asked. "What?"

"Try to take it easy on the drinking."

"Got it." Hekapoo said as she opened a portal and stepped into it.

MEANWHILE WITH MARCO

Janna was currently sitting by Marco's bed waiting for him to wake up when a portal opened and Hekapoo walked out. "Did he wake up yet?" She asked Janna.

"No he's still sleeping." Janna said. "Did you tell them what happened?"

Hekapoo just looked away from Janna avoiding making eye contact with her. "Yeah I told them everything." She said. "I also found out everything I did last night and I'm not very proud of it."

Just then a voice spoke. "That's why I said I found you passed out on the ground." It said. Janna and Hekapoo looked to see Marco waking up and trying to get up.

"Marco take it easy." Hekapoo told him.

"What happened?" Marco asked. "Last thing I remember is that lizard pounding me hard into the ground and then walking over to Hekapoo to kill her." When he said that his eyes just bolted wide open as he sat straight up. "I have to stop him!" He yelled only to see Hekapoo standing in front of him with Janna.

"It's okay Marco, Toffee has been dealt with." Hekapoo said trying to calm him down.

"Hekapoo you're okay!" He shouted. "What happened with that lizard? How did you stop him?"

"You don't remember what you did?" Janna asked.

"What are you talking about Janna?" Marco asked back.

Hekapoo gave a sigh. "Marco you defeated Toffee." She said causing his mouth to drop open.

"How? I passed out when he went over to you!" He shouted. Hekapoo then explained everything that had happened with him starting to glow red to blowing off the left side of Toffee's upper body. Needless to say Marco was speechless. "How is that even possible?" He asked.

"To be honest I really don't know." Hekapoo replied. "I informed the commission about what happened and they're going to try to find out how it was possible that you were able to do that."

Marco just looked at her. "I take it they also found out about last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too proud of what I did." She said as her face turned red with embarrassment. "But Queen Moon finally realized how she had been treating me and has agreed to started to treating me a little better." She said with a small smile. "Anyway she also thought it would be best if someone was stationed here to help keep an eye on you and make sure Toffee doesn't try to grab you since you obviously got his attention."

"So who are they going to get to stay here?" Marco asked.

"You're looking at her." Hekapoo replied causing Marco's eyes to go wide and Janna to smile and give out a laugh. "Hope you're looking forward to seeing me around a lot because I get the feeling it's going to be a lot of fun." She said with a devilish smile.

THE END


End file.
